Their Bromance
by dwindling flame
Summary: When Aomine and Kagami decided to move in together, they expected their friendship to last forever as they spent the days together being two best friends with similar personalities. It was a world they were completely content with and had no intentions of changing. Join our favorite boys on their journey through life and love as they soon become a little bit more than friends.
1. Loose

**©dwindlingflame**

So, I have decided to upload this work here, however some chapters will be edited to better suit the TOS. There is no smut, but there is offensive language and adult material present in this fic! Each chapter will have a warning of what to expect. The uploads will take a while since I have to reread them. The unedited work can be found on AO3.

**Note(s): **This fic starts off very random with a lot of douche bag!Aomine and his unfortunate sidekick, Kagami. Say tuned for the development of their relationship! c:**  
Warning(s)**: asshole conversations, women degrading comments, potentially offensive topics, language

* * *

Their Bromance  
Loose

* * *

"Dude, you won't believe what happened last night."

Kagami blinked, looking up from his bowl of instant ramen in curiosity as Aomine plopped down across from him with a piece of toast stuck between his teeth. "Eh?"

Aomine took a bite of his breakfast snack, holding the rest of the bread between his fingers as he chewed. He held up his index finger of his free hand, causing the redhead to send him a half-assed glare.

"Don't indicate that you're going to start a story when you start eating. Now I have to sit and wait for you to finish. The suspense is killing me here."

Aomine rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to throw his remaining toast at Kagami's face. "I don't need your sarcasm, asshole. This story's going to be great."

"Then get on with it."

"I will! Shit." Aomine leaned forward, staring Kagami straight in the eye with a serious face. "So I brought this bitch home last night, right."

"You brought her here? To our apartment?"

"Yes. Now stop interrupting me. And no, I didn't fuck her in your bed."

Kagami released a sigh of relief. Aomine kicked him under the table.

"As I was saying. So I bring her home because she was real cute. I met her at the club, dancing all slow and classy. I asked her if I could buy her a drink and she's acting real cute and innocent - playing hard to get, ya know? So here I am thinking "Oh man, she's gonna be a real hard fish to catch." But that doesn't stop me, the great Aomine Daiki!"

Kagami scoffed, slurping his noodles into his mouth.

Aomine ignored him. "Here I am, flirting with her like there's no tomorrow. She only takes that one drink and sips it for the whole night. It's like she knew I was trying to get her wasted."

"She beat you at your own game! I'm impressed. Are you gonna keep her?"

"I would have, but I'm gonna tell you why I'm actually not." Aomine took another bite, wasting no time continuing his story. "Okay so… we were dancing together, her hips moving all sensually against my dick-"

"You know, maybe you should finish chewing before you speak. I think some of your food got in my noodles…"

"Suck it up. As I was saying… We're dancing and she's making me really want her. Luckily for me, she agrees to come home with me, which was wonderful because I didn't even have to get her stuck-up ass drunk!"

"So you didn't need to rape her?"

"Shut. Up!" Aomine kicked him harder.

"Ow! Fuck man, that hurt."

"I. Took. Her. Home." Aomine spit out, daring Kagami to say anything else. "And we start fooling around as we make our way over to my bed. I get her out of that pretty little red dress of hers and being the generous lover I am, I'm going getting ready to go down on her but the closer to I get to her thighs the stronger this… strange stench gets."

"Oh, God. Please don't tell me…"

"Yes. Yes man. Her snatch smelled disgusting."

"You didn't still go down on her, did you?"

"Hell no! I didn't want to be mean because, come on, we were dancing and sweating so I gave her the benefit of the doubt. I know our crotch smells like shit when we've been sweating so instead, I just kept kissing her thigh, holding my breath the entire time."

Kagami bit his lip, choking on his laughter.

"Instead, I go to finger her, right? Just to make sure she's going to be ready for my sledgehammer."

"Never again in your life should you refer to your dick as a sledgehammer… and if you do, please don't use it again in a conversation with me."

Aomine flashed him a toothy grin to which Kagami rolled his eyes. "Okay. Here I am inserting a finger, right? And when I put it in there, I noticed that her walls aren't holding my finger the way I would have liked it to."

Kagami choked on his noodles. He had a feeling that he knew where this story was going.

"But I'm still trying to be an optimistic man. She's really wet now so I'm thinking her body was just really ready for me, so instead of questioning it, I put in another finger and Kagami, I am not lying to you - there was still a lot of room for more in there."

The redhead cackled, covering his mouth as he imagined Aomine's face when he realized that this girl needed no preparation. "Oh man, I'm so sorry."

"Bitch, it gets worse."

"It can't get any worse."

"Imagine this."

"I don't want to imagine you fucking her."

"You already are, so just enjoy it." Aomine smirked.

Kagami felt the heat rising to his cheeks. "Shut up. You're making me sound gay."

"I wouldn't hold it against you. I know I'm fucking sexy."

Kagami ignored the way his stomach flipped.

"Anyway. She's still moaning and groaning because I'm touching her like crazy while I'm looking for a condom in the side drawer. She grabs it from me and is trying to put it on me without me stopping. I don't know how she managed it, but she did. She's lying there like "Ohhh, yes! Fuck me, Daiki~ Fuck me!" (Kagami tried to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine when Aomine mimicked her moans. He simply forced himself to laugh in order to mask his discomfort) and I'm liking the way she's saying my name so I comply." Aomine leans back, taking more of the toast into his mouth before washing it down with some apple juice. "I get myself ready. I'm holding my meatstick -"

"Stop with the stupid nicknames!"

" - and I slowly start pushing in, not wanting to hurt her, and then the worst thing possible happened." Aomine frowned, setting down his cup dramatically. It clanged against the table, spilling some juice, causing Kagami to frown. "It was like her walls expanded around me. Like… It acted like my dick was oil and she was water. I couldn't feel anything!"

Kagami erupted with laughter watching as Aomine's face contorted into a look of horror at the memory.

Aomine waved his arms, suddenly becoming animated as he continued his story. "Dude, it was like the strangest experience ever. I felt so free… it was like rolling around a joystick at the arcade. I could go any direction I wanted."

Kagami tried to control his laughter, holding his stomach as he pressed his forehead to the table. "O-Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

Aomine sighed, resting his head against his palm. "It was so terrible, man. I barely felt like there was an end to that cavern. I was afraid she'd suck my dick in there and I'd never get it back."

Kagami wiped his eyes, leaning back in his chair, "Wow… Did you manage to have a happy ending?"

"Yes. Only because I closed my eyes and imagined fucking someone else. We went at it for so long, I almost fell asleep while thrusting." Aomine ignored Kagami's over the top laughter. He sighed. "This is what I get for picking up random chicks. Maybe I need to make a questionnaire for girl before fucking them."

"What? Are you going to make them rate their tightness on a scale of 1 to 10?"

"Hey, that's a good idea."

"Wow. You're a fucking dumbass."

"What? Does it not sound brilliant?"

"No."

Aomine scoffed, finishing his toast. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, only broken by Kagami's occasional chuckles. "Hey, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"How tight are you?"

Kagami blinked, staring at Aomine in confusion. Aomine remained silent, watching him for his reaction. For some reason, this made Kagami very uncomfortable. "Wow, don't be gay, Ahomine."

Aomine laughed, standing up with his juice in hand. "I was just kidding, princess. No need to get scared."

"Who said I was scared?!" Kagami shouted after him, watching the tanned male walk into the kitchen.

"Your face!"

Kagami pouted, picking up his empty bowl, following his bitch of a roommate. "Shut up, asshole!" The moment Kagami walked into the kitchen, Aomine attacked him, throwing a palm full of water in his face. "Kyaa!"

Aomine choked before doubling over with laughter, ignoring the death glare Kagami sent his way. "HAHA! Oh, my fucking God, Kagami! HAHA! "KYAA!" Wow! WOW that was priceless."

"You fucking bastard, I'm going to kill you!"

Aomine screamed - in a manly way, mind you - as Kagami lunged, wondering how the redhead managed to put down his bowl before they both toppled to the floor and engaged in a "civil" wrestling match.

Aomine laughed as he got an arm around Kagami's neck, watching the redhead struggled before bucking his hips, sending Aomine sprawling on the ground as he pounced, grinding his knuckles into the side of Aomine's temples.

T'was just another normal day in the AhoBaka household. Despite their constant bickering, they wouldn't trade their friendship for anything else in the world.


	2. Skype

**©dwindlingflame**

N-No, I didn't forget to update this here... Why would you think that? Hah...

**Note(s): **Himuro makes an appearance! (Kinda) Please note that when Kagami and Himuro's conversation is in English.**  
Warning(s)**: aomine being innapropriate, language, nothing too bad this time

* * *

Their Bromance  
Skype

* * *

"How is it over there?" Kagami shifted in his seat, leaning closer to his laptop in order to get comfortable. He scrolled through the NBA's main web page, reading various stats and game results while occasionally glancing up to Himuro's face on the top left corner of his screen.

"It's great! Alex is ready to pop. You should see her."

"Oh man! I forgot that it's been 9 months already! She's having a girl, right?"

"Yeah. She's really excited - though I expect it is for all of the wrong reason."

Kagami chuckled, shaking his head, "Let me guess, she's ready to lose the baby weight?"

"How'd you know?!" Himuro asked, his eyes widening in mock horror.

"I'm that good."

Himuro chuckled, "I suppose. But I'm not worried. She'll be a wonderful mother." Himuro trailed off slightly, blinking as he noticed Aomine creeping up behind Kagami, his finger pressed against his lips in Himuro's direction.

Kagami failed to notice.

"Are you sure?" Behind him, Aomine licked the finger he had pressed against his lip while his free hand reached down to the hem of his shirt. Tilting his head back, Aomine lifted his shirt, revealing his sculpting abs and dusky tan skin. He watched as confusion formed on Himuro's face with a smirk. "I don't know if Alex has what it takes to be a good mother." Kagami stretched, causing Aomine to freeze for a moment.

"A-Ah. Why do you think that?" Himuro held back a smirk as Aomine pulled up the end of his shirt and brought it behind his head, leaving the rest of his shirt on. It was a strange sight - a really, really strange sight. Himuro held back his laughter as Aomine brought his hands to his hips, flashing some intense pouting lips in Himuro's direction.

Somehow, Kagami still didn't notice Aomine behind him. "She's really air-headed, you know? And she's so full of life. I know she's at that age now where she can have a child and be an adult about it but… she's just… still a child."

Aomine's face contorted into one of faked pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head as he ran his fingers in a circular motion around his nipples.

Himuro choked, causing Kagami to blink at him in confusion. "It wasn't that funny." He frowned. Himuro shook his head, a smile stuck on his face.

"N-No. It's not that. I'm uhm… just watching TV at the same time. Something funny happened."

"Ah." Kagami went silent, failing to notice how Himuro's eyes danced with mirth. He thought that the silence that fell over the two was a result of the TV distracting his friend. Instead of questioning it, he continued to read reports of the recent games in America.

Aomine silently chuckled before he turned around, grabbing his ass in the process. He bounced behind Kagami, shaking his ass near the older male's head. Bringing one hand up to his lips, Aomine smacked the air by his ass. His mouth formed an "O" of surprise, rocking his body as if he was really being spanked.

Himuro snickered.

Kagami fixed his earbuds, "Hey! Were you able to watch the Lakers game the other night?"

Aomine turned back around, holding both of his arms out in front of him, behind Kagami's head.

"Y-yeah. I didn't get to see all of it, but I saw most of it."

Aomine threw his head back, rolling his hips towards the back of Kagami's head slowly.

"How was it? It looked like it was a pretty decent game."

"It wasn't bad…" Himuro started, watching as Kagami's eyes wandered over the article he was reading. "Decent game - not as exciting as I would have hoped."

Aomine's head snapped back towards Kagami as he brought one had up to his forehead, wiping nonexistent sweat from his brow. He brought that hand back down, keeping his arm against his side while the other reached dangerously close to his hair. Aomine pulled his hips back before thrusting forward, his mouth opening as if a wave of pleasure washed over him. He continued that slow grind against the air around Kagami, his face changing every few seconds. It wasn't long before he leaned back, bringing both hands behind his head. He nodded with a wide smirk, nodding in Himuro's direction as he continued to fuck his imaginary partner.

"Really? What about the Heat game?"

"I missed that one."

Aomine bit his lip in concentration before he began thrusting hurriedly. Himuro closed his eyes for a moment, sucking both of his lips in between his teeth, choking down on his laughter before watching Aomine once more. The tanned male brought one hand up, swinging it in front of him in a whipping motion, mouthing the words "Fuck yeah, baby!" behind Kagami.

Himuro almost lost his composure.

It was then that Aomine decided it was time for the climax - the grand finale.

His left eye rolled up in his head, his brows furrowed while his right eye fluttered and his mouth fell open. He reached one hand down to his crotch, moving his hand in a jerking motion while he thrusted towards his hand. Suddenly, Aomine's chest began to rise and fall in time with his silent, fake moans. His hands jerked his fake erection before he "came". Well, Himuro was sure that's what he was doing as his threw his hands out towards Kagami's hair, his body stiffening.

Aomine stood frozen for a moment, pressing one hand to his chest as he tried to "calm himself". Himuro was in a similar position.

"Tatsuya? Your face is red. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Himuro couldn't believe that he squeaked. He cleared his throat, trying to sound like a man once again "I-I'm fine."

"You sure? Are you watching porn over there?"

"W-What? No!"

"But you're really red."

"I-Its just hot!"

Aomine frowned, watching as Kagami still didn't notice his presence. Shaking his head, he stepped back a little, a thoughtful pout forming on his lips.

"Hot? Don't you have air conditioning?"

Almost as if the lightbulb in his head went off, Aomine grinned. Himuro was almost worried. In fact, he was very worried the moment Aomine turned around, hooking his thumbs into his shorts. Rolling his hips, Aomine slowly began to bend over, pulling the shorts down as he did.

"N-No!" Himuro shouted, covering his face with his hands.

"No?" Kagami blinked, "How can you not have AC in LA?"

Aomine smirked, pulling his shorts down under the curve of his ass, staying in his bent over position. He glanced over his shoulder, watching as Himuro's body shook with laughter. God, he really wished he knew what the other boy was saying because at that moment, Kagami turned around, his face slamming quite perfectly into Aomine's firm, round cheeks.

"MOTHER OF FUCKING SHIT."

Himuro lost it. He threw his head back, cackling so loudly Kagami wanted to pull his earbuds out. However, he was too busy screaming incoherently. Something like "FUCK MY MOUTH WAS OPEN!" or "OHMYGOD I THINK I KISSED IT!" Himuro wasn't sure. He couldn't hear anything over his own laughter, Kagami's high pitched screech, and Aomine's hyena laughter. He could only watch through his tears as Kagami jumped over his couch, screaming "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT" as he attempted to tackle Aomine.

The other male dived out of the way, pulling up his pants as he tried his hardest to stay out of Kagami's reach. It proved increasingly difficult, however.

It was really hard to run with tears in your eyes and that lovely, laughter induced pain in your stomach.

Aomine didn't even register that he was tackled and being bitch slapped by Kagami until his cheeks hurt. He didn't even fight back.

In the days following, Kagami refused to make him breakfast, lunch, or dinner as punishment. It was okay, though. Remembering Kagami's face before it pressed into his ass was completely worth it.

Now, when Kagami says, "Kiss my ass", Aomine can cleverly respond with "Like you kissed mine?"


	3. Revenge

**©dwindlingflame**

Hi

**Note(s): **More random, completely pointless and disgusting crack. Afterwards, things will start getting a bit more serious. Hah.**  
Warning(s)**: language, fart jokes, boys being disgusting, immature brats

* * *

Their Bromance  
Revenge

* * *

Kagami still wasn't happy.

It had been a few weeks since his unpleasant encounter with Aomine's ass crack. Even after Aomine finally stopped making fun of him for it, Kagami still held a bitter hatred for the blue haired asshole. So, in order to get back at his friend, Kagami thought for quite sometime, what the best method of revenge would be.

He knew he was wrong for doing it - but he didn't regret it at all.

One night, while making dinner for the two of them, Kagami watched as Aomine scrolled through the TV stations, blissfully unaware of what Kagami had in store for him. A wide, malicious grin formed on Kagami's lips as he picked up Aomine's plate, bringing it over to his victim.

"Oi. Dinner's ready. What do you want to drink?"

"Eh?" Aomine glanced back from his spot around the dining room table, putting the remote down. "We have any beer?"

Kagami's grin faltered for a moment. "A-Ah… Let me check." he placed the plate down in front of Aomine before rushing back into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he luckily found it devoid of all alcoholic beverages. "Nope!" he called back, grinning once more.

He heard Aomine whine, "Fine. Pocari is fine, then!"

Kagami hummed to himself, gathering the drink and a cup. Pouring the drink into the dark glass, Kagami kept humming a random tune as he picked up a small bottle, adding… extra flavor to Aomine's drink.

Bringing it to his friend, Kagami watched with glee as Aomine continued digging into his meal while still watching whatever random -

"Are you watching PORN?"

Aomine blinked, the spoon half way up to his mouth. "Yeah? What's the big deal?" he wrapped his lips around the spoon, turning his gaze back to the TV.

Kagami glared, bringing his enhanced pocari over to the table. "You're ridiculous."

"You love it though!"

Kagami didn't begin to deny it as he made his way to the kitchen in order to get his own plate of food. He wasn't going to fight with him tonight… because all of it would be worth it when the morning came.

* * *

Ahh, what a beautiful morning!

Kagami smiled brightly, crossing his legs as he leaned back on the couch.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Kagami was well-rested and perfectly ready for the day!

The redhead brought his cup of hot chocolate up to his lips, holding his book of notes up to his face. "A woman of 34 has a systolic blood pressure of 157 and a diastolic blood pressure of 99…" Kagami hummed, tilted his head to the side, "She would have mild hypertension… I think."

Kagami's thoughts were interrupted when Aomine's door opened and a very groggy, angry looking Aomine shuffled from his room, groaning dramatically.

"Bakagamiii…" he whined, holding his stomach as he made his way over to the couch where Kagami sat, watching him with a bright smile. "I don't feel so good…"

"Aww, what's the matter?" Kagami uncrossed his legs as Aomine plopped down next to him. "Come. Come. Tell mommy what's wrong." His red eyes twinkled when he took in Aomine's pale, sickly appearance. He pat his lap, trying not to laugh as Aomine flopped over, his torso sprawling across Kagami's lap. Aomine groaned, curling into a pathetic ball.

"My stomach hurts…"

Kagami pat Aomine's shoulder, "Huh? Maybe it was something you ate?"

Aomine's stomach rumbled, drawing another whine from his throat. "Owww… But all I had last night was dinner…"

Kagami began stroking his hair, an evil grin forming on his lips. "Oh? That's it?" He began stroking harder, ignoring the hiss that came from Aomine.

"Oww. I'm not a dog, you asshole. Stop petting me." Aomine glanced up at Kagami, blinking when he noticed that look of sadistic joy plastered on his face. Aomine struggled to sit up, pain stabbing into his stomach. "What… did you do…?"

"Oh, me?" Kagami turned his gaze down on Aomine. The younger male frowned - he was almost sure he could feel the pits of hell blazing in Kagami's eyes. "Oh nothing… Nothing at all."

Aomine got to his feet, wrapping his arms around his stomach. The pain exploded to the point that his body heated up. He felt the rumble in his stomach travel around in his intestines. "Y-You…!"

"You definitely don't look so good, Dai-chan~" Kagami sung, watching Aomine back away from him, a finger pointed towards him. "Maybe you should try using the bathroom…"

The urge to relieve himself became unbearable. Aomine's breath hitched. "S-Shit!"

"That would be a good idea, wouldn't it?"

Kagami smiled as Aomine bolted back to his room, screaming "FUCK YOU, BAKAGAMI!" as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

Aomine still wasn't happy.

After spending a good 45 minutes, drowning in his own stench, Aomine spent the rest of the day in bed with a gallon of water and air freshener. As night came closer, Aomine knew that he would make Kagami regret the day he laxed Aomine Daiki's food!

Pushing himself up from his bed, shuffling out to the living room. The TV was still on, showing something like a pointless infomercial selling a powerful cleaning sponge or something. Aomine didn't really care.

All he cared about was making that redheaded little fucker suffer for what he put him through.

Sneaking over to the couch, Aomine stared down at Kagami's peacefully resting face. He'll teach him not to fall asleep when a very angry Aomine still lives in this apartment. "Aww, look at Bakagami… sleeping peacefully after a long, hard day of studying." He walked in front of the couch. "It would be a shame if something bad happened to him…."

Aomine turned around, taking in a deep breath. Bending over slightly, Aomine waited until he felt that familiar rumble in his torso.

"Sweet dreams, bitch."

There was a small silence before - PPBBBFFFFFTTTT!

Kagami screamed the deadly stench of laxative induced gas snapped him out of his sleep. "O-O-OH GOD!"

"DO YOU LIKE THAT? HUH?" Aomine turned around, watching in glee as Kagami choked, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "That'll teach you! Don't you dare lax my food again!"

Kagami cried. "I-I-I hate you so much!" he rasped, grabbing his throat with one hand and Aomine's shirt weakly with the other. "I… I… I think I'm going to be sick."

Aomine scoffed, pressing his hands on his hips, looking down at Kagami. "Good. Good."

Kagami growled, yanking Aomine towards him. The other man lost his balance, toppling on the couch with a cry of "OI!"

Kagami maneuvered out from underneath Aomine before climbing on top of him. Kagami sat down on his thigh, pressing his knees together. Aomine glared, trying to free his legs from underneath Kagami. "Get off me, you bitch!"

"I am getting so sick of your shit, Aomine!"

"You wouldn't have had to deal with my shit if you didn't put laxatives in my food!"

"I wouldn't have done it if you didn't put your ass in my face!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you wanted to kiss my ass!"

"Ugh! I swear if you bring that up one more time, I'm rubbing my dick on your face!"

"What the FUCK?!"

"Try me!"

Aomine's mouth shut instantly as Kagami's hand made his way down to his pants. A deadly silence fell over the both of them, Kagami daring Aomine to say one more word. The tanned male stared up at him, fear plastered over his features.

Kagami was going to call this one his win.


	4. Wingman

**©dwindlingflame**

**Note(s): **This chapter has been edited for adult material, not much. The uncensored version can be found on AO3! More ridiculousness in this chapter but we are paving the way for a bit more srs stuff!

**Warning(s)**: asshole conversations, women degrading comments (slight objectification), potentially offensive topics, language, hinted sex, oral

* * *

Their Bromance  
Wingman

* * *

"Alright! Time to do this right!"

"I swear, you had better not be serious about this…"

"Serious? Of course I am! I am picking up the perfect girl tonight with the perfect pu-"

"Do you have to say it that way?!"

Aomine rolled his eyes, standing next to Kagami in line to enter the club. "What are you, 12?"

Kagami jabbed him in the side, ignoring Aomine's half-hearted hiss. "I don't even know why I came with you…"

"I need you to drive me home when I'm drunk and hold my hair back when I throw up~" Aomine sung, batting his eyes at Kagami.

The redhead wanted nothing more than to stab his eyes out. "Just shut up."

Aomine grinned, making his way into the club with Kagami in tow. The music was blaring, vibrating their bones to the core as they walked - and in Aomine's case, danced - their way over to the bar. Kagami shook his head, taking in the sight of bodies pressed close to each other as girls grinded on men, poles, and each other. His head nodded with the music as he leaned against the bar, watching Aomine order a drink for the both of them.

"I can't drink it, Ahomine! I'm driving."

Aomine shot him a confused glance. "Who said it was for you?"

"…"

Aomine grinned, asking the bartender for a bottle of water. She nodded, grabbing a fresh cold bottle from their mini fridge in the back, sliding it to Aomine before making his drinks as well. "Here. Did you really think that I would do something so stupid as breaking the law when I'm in a police academy?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad to see that you have so much faith in me."

Kagami smirked as Aomine downed his first shot with a hiss.

"Woo! That's some good shit." Grinning, he handed her back the glass, picking up the second, larger drink. "Alright, Bakagami! Let's go pick up chicks!" He raised his glass over his head and prepared to march his way over to the dance floor. Kagami groaned, grabbing Aomine's dress shirt, pulling him back "Oi! What?"

"How do you intend on picking up chicks with me here?"

Aomine smirked, reaching up to pat Kagami's shoulder. "Don't tell me, this is your first time clubbing."

"In Japan, yes."

Aomine blinked. "Seriously?"

Kagami nodded, sipping at this water. "Anytime I went back to visit America, Tatsuya would bring me to American clubs - and I already had a girl to go with." He pushed away from the bar, stepping closer to Aomine so the man sliding up to the bar could have more room. "So technically, this is my first time going to a club with just a dude. It feels real gay."

Aomine scowled, shoving him gently. "Oh, shut up. Just follow my lead, imitate my swag and you'll have the bitches lining up in no time!"

Aomine turned back towards the dance floor, his head bobbing with the music, swaying as he walked. Kagami smirked before doing what Aomine said - following his lead.

Kagami tilted his head to the side, spread his legs a bit farther apart and reached down to his belt. Bobbing his head as well, Kagami swagged his way towards the dance floor with his eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. When Aomine made it to his favorite part of the club, he turned around to address Kagami, only to stare incredulously at his idiotic appearance.

"You look constipated."

Kagami snickered, dropping the act. He stepped next to Aomine, leaning against the wall next to them. "So how does this work?" he asked - shouted, actually - because Aomine wasn't really paying attention to him. He was still bouncing to the music absentmindedly, his eyes sweeping the dance floor like a hawk targeting its prey. Kagami watched in fascination as Aomine's eyes targeted a pair of girls not to far away from them.

If Aomine's triumphant smirk wasn't enough, the idiot turned back to Kagami, nodding in their direction. "Jackpot!"

"Hmmm." Kagami gave the girls a once over, sizing them up before nodding to Aomine. "They're acceptable."

Aomine grinned, turning to face Kagami completely. Leaning closer to the redhead, Aomine brought his lips closer to his ear, talking loudly in order for Kagami to hear him completely over the music. Kagami suppressed a shiver. "Alright. The bombshell with the big tits is mine! You get the grenade."

Kagami laughed, punching Aomine in the shoulder gently before tilting his lips towards Aomine's ears. Aomine ignored the way his stomach flipped. "How do I know which one is the grenade? They both have big tits."

Aomine drew back, looking at him in disgust as if Kagami had just asked him to shit on his chest. "How do you know?! Look at them! One is slim, sexy, and has a chest made of miracles!" Kagami looked at the one with the dyed brown hair, full lips, and enough boobs for everyone in the room. "And the other one," Aomine continued, sending a glance in her direction, "Is fat." He gagged.

Kagami punched him again. "Dude! She isn't even fat!" Kagami frowned, taking in the appearance of the other girl. She had long, black hair held in a messy bun with locks of her hair framing her face. Sure, her eyes were really narrow with round, puffy cheeks that made her look like she was suffering an allergic reaction - but she was still kinda cute. She probably had 15... maybe 25 pounds of extra meat on her - not so bad!

Aomine placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you think so. It'll make you being the sacrifice not as painful." His other hand came up to his chest, sending Kagami a mock, apologetic look.

"You're such an asshole. How are we friends?"

Aomine shrugged. "Good question." With that, he turned back towards the girls. Kagami was sure that they knew that they were being targeted. Aomine's "bombshell" began swishing her hips a little harder, throwing her hair around a little more. Her friend, the "grenade" turned around, pressing her hands to her hips and began dipping a little bit lower with each hip swish. Kagami watched her move with approval.

Aomine glanced back at Kagami, jerking his head in the girls' direction before he began slipping through the crowd towards them. Kagami followed, running his hand up to his slicked back hair to make sure that none of his locks were falling out of place.

Watching Aomine, Kagami witnessed how Aomine "worked his magic" on this girl. He could see how her dark eyes connected with Aomine's, narrowing sensually as he made his way closer. Her friend hadn't turned around yet, but she was rolling her body in ways that made Kagami wonder if Aomine was mentally challenged - how could he pass her up?

Aomine's pretty girl began to move towards them, meeting Aomine half way. A devilish, and rather attractive smirk was plastered on his face, making Kagami bite his lip. Aomine eyed her up and down, one hand slipping onto her hips. He leaned closer to her, bringing his lips to her ears. Kagami wasn't sure what Aomine asked her, but she only nodded before turning around. She brought her hair over her shoulders, letting her locks rest on her chest. She pressed her ass against Aomine and began rotating her hips in tune with the music.

Kagami shook his head, slipping past them to her friend who was watching him out of the corner of her eye. He smiled at her, loving the way her cheeks dimpled when she smirked back. He stopped near her side, noticing how she was already slowly turning her body to mimic Aomine and his girl's position. "Care to dance?" he asked, loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled, pressing her back against his chest. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, turning her lips towards the side of his face, "I'd love to!"

Okay, she sounded a little too enthusiastic…

Kagami blinked, watching as she bent over, placing her hands on her knees and began popping her hips against his crotch. His breath hitched. Woah, her ass felt nice.

Kagami glanced behind him, making eye contact with Aomine who was watching him with a smirk. The tanned asshole sent him a thumbs up, to which Kagami replied by flicking him off. He brought his free hand down to her hips, her gorgeous, voluptuous hips, and began rocking with her.

Behind him, Aomine had one hand running through the girl's hair, using it as an excuse for his fingers to slide along her breasts. After a few more songs, she made it apparent that she didn't mind the way his hands wandered.

Jackpot.

When another song ended, the girl finally turned around, asking him for his name and if he planned on buying her a drink. Aomine smirked, keeping his arms on her hips, "Are you of a legal age, ma'am?" he joked, loving the way her chest bounced when she laughed.

"Of course. Wanna check my ID?"

Aomine tilted his head to the side, loving how close she was bringing her face. He dropped his face near her shoulder, his voice deepening, "I just might have to."

She laughed again, her meaty breasts bouncing against his chin. "My ID is in my bra. Get it if you want."

Aomine raised his head, looking up at her in curiosity. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the familiar bob of red hair was moving away from the dance floor. That was an issue that he'd address later. Right now, he had a mound of dreams in front of him waiting to be explored.

* * *

"Shit, Ahomine. I told you not to drink so much."

"Ugh, fuck off, Kagami. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Can't you wait until we make it to the fucking car?" Kagami rolled his eyes in exasperation, watching as Aomine pulled his mouth away from his bombshell's neck.

"I don't understand why we had to leave so soon."

"Because you were fingering her on the dance floor, you idiot!"

The "grenade" who Aomine passed up flushed, holding on to her friend's hand as the girl stumbled away from Aomine. The male in question pouted.

"Then why'd you stop me?"

Kagami let out a frustrated cry. "Just get in the damn car!" He unlocked it, opening the passenger door. Hitomi, his "grenade" opened the back door, trying to help her very giggly and wasted friend into the back seat. Before she could climb in herself, Aomine knocked her out of the way, hoping in the back seat next to his bombshell (what was her name? Jun?Junko?Junri? He forgot.).

"I'm in the car, Bakagami!"

Kagami opened his mouth to complain but Hitomi grabbed his arm, shaking her head. "It's fine, isn't it?"

He sighed. "Fine." Holding his hand out, he let her slide in the passenger seat before closing the door behind her.

Actually, it wasn't fine.

In fact, everything went downhill within 10 minutes of driving.

Kagami did expect Aomine to make out with her. Hell, he did expect some PG-15 fondling. What he did not expect, however, was to watch his best friend and roommate remove the panties of a random girl he met that night and bury his head between her thighs in the backseat of his fucking car.

"AOMINE, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

The drunk male could care less. Her wanton moans drowned him out. Next to him, Hitomi squirmed, a deep red flush on her cheeks.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm so sorry! I didn't think he'd do this."

She shook her head, reaching up to her bun - which looked like a large clump of hair after all of their activities that night. She let her hair down, her black locks cascading down her back. "It's okay. I knew she was like this. I shouldn't have let him get in the back seat."

Kagami sighed, trying to focus on the road. It was really hard though when all he could see in his rearview mirror was J-ko's lewd faces. "I can't believe this is happening right now…"

"Why? Has this not happened before? Don't you live together?"

"Yeah, but - "

"Nngh! I'm co-! I'm - Uhnngh!"

Kagami almost drove into a traffic sign.

Behind him, Aomine moved from her thighs and up to her lips. Next to him, Hitomi stiffened. He refused to take his eyes off the road.

"Yeah… but he's never brought a girl home while I was there. He tries to bring them home around my schedule so I've never… been around for something like this."

"But doesn't it turn you on?"

"Does it wha- What?!" Kagami's head snapped in her direction.

He almost drove into a ditch.

Hitomi stared at him with large, nervous eyes. Her left hand was up her dress, her right sneaking towards his knee.

"W-Wh-Wha…?!"

Hitomi bit her lip, shuffling in the seat. Kagami barely noticed out of the corner of his eye that she was pulling her panties down her legs. His knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. "I-I'm sorry, I just…" she trailed off, biting back a high-pitched, breathy moan.

"Nnnah~ Hitomi-chaaan~" J-ko started, leaning forward as Aomine moved back and began unbuckling his belt. "You know I love it when you touch yourself. It turns me on."

'_Motherfuckingwhat_?!' Kagami was terrified. What the hell was happening in his car right now?!

"Eek!"

Kagami flushed when that very unmanly screech escaped his lips. His whole body jerked, his knees hitting against the steering wheel, causing the car to swerve. Good thing the road was empty. He settled himself back into the seat, his eyes widening when Hitomi's hand pressed down between his legs.

"S-Shit. Hitomi… Stop." His voice cracked when she unzipped his pants, reaching in to unbutton the opening in his boxers before - !

"Eh? This doesn't turn you on, Kagami?"

Kagami tried to tell her no. He really did. But God damn, her hands felt nice.

So he simply swallowed instead.

He felt a cool air between his thighs before he realized that he was completely exposed.

"A-Ah.. You don't have to do th-IIEE!"

For the second time in less than 2 minutes, Kagami screeched.

This time, however, it was because of Hitomi's mouth.

Holy… shit.

Holy shit.

Holy fucking shit!

He's getting a _blow job_ in his car!

Kagami groaned.

And she was really good at it.

"Ehh? Bakagami! I'm impressed!" Aomine slurred, draping his arms over the driver's seat. Aomine's head rested on his shoulders, his eyes sliding down towards Hitomi's head. "Feels great, doesn't it?" he slurred, his eyes going in and out of focus.

Just how drunk was he?

"D-Don't look, jackass!"

Aomine chuckled, his breath hitting Kagami's sensitive neck, drawing a moan (the hell?) from him. Aomine leaned back in his seat, bringing his hand up to J-ko's head. He pulled her down, pressing her lips against his own crotch.

Kagami wanted to cry.

Kagami bit his lip, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove closer to their home. That's all he could do. He wasn't sure why he thought this situation would get any better at home…

Because it didn't.

Aomine and his girl crashed into his room so fast, Kagami was sure he heard something break as his door slammed and moans echoed into the living room.

Kagami locked the door behind him, noticing how Hitomi failed to make eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry…"

Kagami blinked at her. "N-No, it's okay. I'm-

"I couldn't make you come"

"- just not used to th- Huh?"

Hitomi's lips quivered. "I didn't mean to be so bad at it. I'm sorry!"

"N-No! Oh, God. No! It wasn't you!" she stared at him, her eyes filled with disappointment. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm not used to this kind of lifestyle… I've… never brought a girl home before."

There. He said it. Now to wait for her laughter.

"R-Really?"

Kagami didn't look at her. "Yeah… It's lame I know."

"No! Not at all!" She closed the gap between them, pressing her soft body against his chest. "T-That's actually… really cute."

Kagami blinked. "Eh?"

Hitomi flushed, running her hands up and down his chest slowly, "It just makes you a gentleman, doesn't it?" Her hands slid back down to his hips while she brought her face closer to Kagami's, watching him flush. She fumbled with his buckle, ignoring his incoherent babbling. "Just… let me finish what I started?"

Kagami swallowed.

Hitomi took his silence as approval and began kissing his neck.

He held his breath. Oh, God, was he really doing this right now?

Hitomi got on her knees slowly.

Shit… Yes. Yes, he was doing this right now.

Kagami let his head rest against the door behind him and bit his lip.

Fuck.

A small groan escaped his lips, almost simultaneously with a short cry from Aomine's room. Kagami's legs trembled as Aomine's grunts filtered from his room, mixing in with his own and J-ko's lewd screams.

What the fuck… is happening?


End file.
